Night of The Evil Dead (Evil Dead Remade)
by Lolita Ex Mortis
Summary: This is a retelling of the original 1981 version of the cult classic Sam Raimi's Evil Dead I add some details from what I image it to be so hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

Prologue

My whole life felt that I was always a idiot just a normal collage student who get drink at

parties have sex with cheerleaders & even do immature pranks sometimes. It all change

that one night In the woods my name's Ashley no Ash Williams & no I'm not a girl or a

tomboy just a grown man from Elk Wood Michigan or at least just was but you get the

point already. As I was growing up I had experienced people strange hostel Blind eyed

People who soon after always turn up dead don't know why but it just seem to happen.


	2. Chapter 1 Cabin In The Woods

Chapter 1 Cabin In The Woods

It all started in the late Fall 1992 My friends & I were driving to stay at a very old

cabin in the Woods of mid mountainous Tennessee. Rumors had it that the cabin

was either cursed or haunted back in the late 19th century a mother child & friend

was staying there for the night when lightning strike the mother's friends terrified

she ran outside only to get stroked but soon after never to be seen again. My Friends

were on our way that evening which include me my little sister Cheryl high school girl

friend linda roommate Scotty & his girlfriend Shelly were somewhat all closed in a way

we see the landscape of the area which kinda reminds me of the Texas chainsaw

Massacre which a cannibalistic family using human parts such as women's faces

as masks worn by the infamous slasher leatherface also know as the crazy dude

with the chainsaw. Scotty was just driving as usual when suddenly a trunk out of

no where almost hits us fucking dumb ass Scotty shouted the hell was that guy's

problem I don't know Scotty Shelly replied but let's just let it go. I almost felt the

same way even though I was not the one driving as we almost get there we drive

over a iron bridge hanging over a Clift up a clean river & at last were there. Scotty

Approaches to the front door as me & everyone else get our stuff out he notices how

the keys were at the top of the door rather than under a mat inside the place look

very decide like you can hardly tell it was even that old there was vintage furniture

from like the 1930s or 1920s 3 bedrooms 2 restrooms & a shed in the back that could

look like it had been use for blacksmithing & tree chopping however we do notice some

thing that none of the previous visitors mention a trap door which in these case was look

ed soon after we settle down & prepared dinner.


	3. Chapter 2 Necronomicon Ex Mortis

Chapter 2 Necronomicon Ex Mortis

About 5 minutes before dinner Cheryl Seats in her room at her desk looking out the window

as the sun fades Join us a creepy voice come from outside. Cheryl than starts to think it was

just the wind suddenly she loses control of her left hand ripping through the paper drawing a

grotesque face on what appears to be a book at dinner everyone had a great time talking I like

to make a toast ash say to all the great years we had no matter how many bad things happen to

us we will always have a bright future then push the trap door which was though to be

look flu open everyone goes to take a look Scotty goes down first to investigate linda

ash say hand me a flashlight but ash linda replied Scotty took the only one than hand me

the lantern he replied. Ash walks down slowly into the darkness looking for Scott he

notices a person size hole in the wall which collapse over time & what appears to be

rotted skin on the ground which looks like someone had been cut badly boo Scotty

jumpscared ash Scotty I got you that time ash he say you moron ash replied come look

i found something Scotty replied he found a secret room in the basement in it was a desk

with a tape recorder on it along with a antique dagger with a indian totem pole at the

tip connected to a long silvery blade with blood marks & rust on the sides &

A strange spell book which looks a lot like the one Cheryl drew as they head

back upstairs they gather around & play the recorder which sounds that a university

professor by the name of Raymond Knowby which he says my name is professor

Raymond Knowby 6 mouths ago me my wife Henrietta daughter Annie & research

partner Ed travel to England where we arrive at a medieval castle from the 14th

century there we had found the legendary Necronomicon Ex Mortis translated as book

of the dead my wife & I to stay at my local cabin in rural Tennessee as I read the book

my Henrietta started to act very strange from what I read in the book that says as

Knowby reads the book in some kind of ancient latin language Cheryl ask nicely to

shut it off ooh what's wrong Cheryl Scotty say you scare as it continues playing

Cheryl begins to keep asking that shut it off very loudly when the swing from the front

smashes through the window soon after everyone prepares to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 3 The Woods Are Alive

Chapter 3 The Woods Are Alive

It was about 12:45 in the morning as everyone cashes to sleep Cheryl

was just about to go to bed after brushing her hair when a slight thump

on her window begins to start which later turn into a loud knock. Cheryl

then go outside to see what is it meanwhile back at ash & Linda's room

ash gives his girlfriend a one of a kind sliver round glass necklace for their

late anniversary oh ash it's so lovely she say I know baby I know ash replied.

Ash & Linda as they do a little slow dance to music from the Art Deco era ash

Accidentally turns the tape back on this time Knowby says that the book

can summon a demonic entity which kills & possesses the host & can only

be kill by either dismembering the limbs burning the flesh or a proper burial.

Cheryl back outside asks if anyone's there when thorn covered leafy vines

come out of no where & attacks her ripping pieces of her robe off she runs

to the front door to get the keys when ask pulls her in Cheryl what the hell

happen ash say it was horrible she she replied as I go outside trees vines just

attack me what? Scotty say that's just crazy shut up Scott ash replied is there

anything I can do for you sis she ask him to drive to town to spend the night.

Ash as he drive to town shockingly discovers the entire bridge had fallen apart

then drives back to the cabin when sunlight comes he will found another way

out of the forest. Ash & Everyone upon staying up a little late for cheryl do

somethings in their free time ash & Scotty have a nice talk about how he

should't miss with his sister anymore while Shelly does a psychic test on Linda

to see if she has ESP guessing about 4 cards right Ace of Spades Cheryl says

King of diamonds three of hearts queens of Cloves Jack of Diamonds then she

turns around revealing a pale face with blind eyes what have you awaking us

from our Eternal slumber she replied in a demonic sounding voice one by one

she than falls to the grounds as Shelly reaches to her she stabs her in the ankle

with the indian dagger as she goes insane. Scotty throws her into the cellar when

tons of human like hands come up until he slams them with the door shut.


	5. Chapter 4 Not Shelly Too

Chapter 4 Not Shelly Too

Shell's wound was very bad ask & Scott go to looks for first aid

kits but the injury started to bleed faster & faster until Shelly

pastes out what the fuck was that Scotty say your sister had

turn into some kind of zombie or something wait a minute

ash replied Scott look at this it's a couple of old photos

the very first people who stay at this cabin this must

be the boy but what happen to him exactly what the fuck

is this Scotty replied a painting of the boy there's a note

that says December 30th 1899 I don't know what happen

to my mother but I'm starting to thank this entire land is curse

since it was build around a ancient burial ground eons ago.

Scotty & Ash but Surprise of what the land was a very long

time ago as Linda gets dress in her satin & lace nightgown &

shawl ash prepares some wine to help her sleep until a all seeing

force breaks through her window as she screams loudly. Ash goes to

check on her but there was nothing there but a smashed mirror & window

as Scotty checks on Shelly out of no were a now possessed Shelly claws at

him with her sharp nails than the fireplace begins to rattle releasing a now

undead boy who there than ash uses the dagger to impale him shooting out

a bloody white milk fluid. Shelly than grabs it trying to kill Scotty when ash

suddenly nearly cuts off her hand with a axe which she bite it off

herself he tries telling ash to use the axe to kill her not before he does so

himself chopping her limbs into pieces Ash we got to bury her he say but why

ash replied cause she's already die he say soon after they take the bodies of both

people & bury them putting a wooden cross on their grave.


	6. Chapter 5 Another Way Out

Chapter 5 Another Way Out

As Both Scotty & Ash head inside Scotty realizes that he had a scar on

The side of his head from Shelly lucky ash manages to treat the wound

before it can get infected with the evil that haunts the cabin soon after

scotty goes to look for another way out of the woods. Ash goes to find

linda when he stumbles upon a wooden coffin as he opens it the casket

had a nearly mummified woman inside it as he looks to the person's neck

blue to black vines develop & the corpse's body begin to rise with laughter

then out of nowhere a now full wounded Scotty jumps on ash oh my god Scotty

ash say what the fuck happen to you ash he replied it's the trees they're alive

is there another way out ash say yes Scotty replied the trail it's the only other

way out believe me you have to get out of here after sunrise Scotty begins to

start dying as ash try's to wake him oh ashhhhhh A voice say I'm sure you would

not want to leave here without your sweet linda a now possessed linda approaches

no no ash replied linda dear god not you too baby oh yes ash she say I me your

beloved is part of a whole new world now this time with the woman I love. Linda

kisses the dead woman on the lips & they sing a very hypnotic song & hold hands

together we're gonna got you not another peak sleep the song goes. Ash slaps linda

then the corpse violently attacks ash which he messages to take the dagger & Impale

her the same way he did the boy spilling out neon red blood & white fluid then linda

somehow reverses back to normal.


	7. Chapter 6 Dearly Beloved

Chapter 6 Dearly Beloved

The night was still young & I never though that I would have one hell

of it too. Comes up to me asking if I forgive her than Cheryl for some

reason turns back to normal also Ashley she say I'm alright you can let

me out now there's nothing to be afraid of any more are you sure ash

replied yes she explained me & Linda will not hurt you. I comes very close

to her as I did she turns back into one of those things & linda too so I knock

her unconscious afterwards I take the bodies of Linda & her now dead twice

lover into she'd where I dismember them with the chainsaw but could not do

so with my so sweet I than decide to just only bury her with the other body

as I bury one & continue with the mourning linda wakes up trying to struggle

me not before I decapitate her with the shovel having black blood squirt at my

face but things even got worse what zombie heads everyone begin to say join us

ash join us. I go to chop some firewood & smashed a half broken window than

head back inside where I see lots of what look like a entire gang of the undead

rising from their graves to eat my soul. I look around a bit where I see the trap

door open with the chains that once seal it shut.


	8. Chapter 7 One Hour Before Sunrise

It was 5:30 in the morning I had about a hour before daylight.

as I stand by the broken window a zombie grabs my shotgun I

pull it away for me to shoot it the army of the dead started to get closer

i than go to look at the book which I read that these demonic zombies are

call deadites which can evolve into different stages of forms they take with

cheryl be coming the most dangerous level of these creatures of the night

called a bloodite that is weak to fire in the daylight I than head down stairs

to find her only for a old film of the three people play & a pipe manages to

break pouring out blood on me than the walls & film begin to bleed multicolor

blood & fluids. I ran back out starts where Scotty now a deadite claws at me

So I poke his eyes out. Cheryl appears at the door with the other deadites which I

manage to shoot yet another one only for them to break through the door cher & Scott hold me

down but the book I had was far away from me. I had a idea in a matter of seconds

which i figure seen the book wad made of flesh I would throw it into the fireplace

but I could not do so with them holding down. Cher hates me with the fire pole

than I decide to use the necklace to bring the book to me than finally I throw it into

the fire for which it burns that causes Cheryl & Scotty to do so as well their pale

grotesque bodies peal into bone pus & snot for a moment it wad quite when two

demon arms come out of each of them as Cheryl's screaming skull splatter on the

floor than the lesser deadites begin to melt afterwards as well all that was left of my

friends was gross masses of bugs & slime as the same voice a while ago says join us.


	9. Epilogue

Daylight had finally come at last the was just a living hell after all

my friends of them dead including my younger sister were all gone

at first I wanted to go back to my hometown of Elk Wood but I did

not thank anybody would believe anything I say so they would think I

was responsible for their death I feel like I need to just disappear for

a while. I did not know what or where I would go but later I will thank

of something later the same invisible force from last not started to come from

beyond the house knowing how I had some wounds from those things it than comes

through the back to the kitchen on to the living room finally at me as I scream in terror.


End file.
